Accurate identification, measurement, and characterization of gems and minerals are time consuming, labor intensive and currently involve the use of multiple tools and methods. In addition, some standard tools used in the gemology trade are not sufficient to accurately differentiate between natural, synthetic, counterfeit, treated, or adulterated minerals and gems. More advanced techniques and technologies requiring significant additional resources, expertise, time, and cost are then required.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing an apparatus that can achieve the goals of comprehensive gem and mineral identification, verification, measurement, characterization, and reporting using one efficient automated tool.
In addition, the present invention is directed to the problem of eliminating multiple tools employed in standard gem and mineral identification and characterization tasks, while significantly reducing labor and resource requirements while concomitantly increasing accuracy and efficiency.
In addition, the present invention is directed to the problem of developing a method for identification of synthetic, counterfeit, or altered samples that can be accurately and consistently accomplished quickly while requiring minimal operator training or expertise.
Moreover, the present invention is directed to the problem of tracing gems or minerals back to their geographical or manufactured origin to aid in combating the sale of precious gems and minerals to fund illegal activities, such as drug trade and insurrections.
In addition, the present invention is directed to the problem of solving the aforementioned problems with a portable and battery powered device suitable for non-office field environments and for applications requiring use at multiple geographical locations.